


Cuddle Piles

by FlamboyantMess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Gamzee is warm, Gamzee loves Karkat, Gen, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Horn pile, Jealous Karkat Vantas, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, Love Triangles, Moirails, Possesive Karkat, Sleepy Karkat, Tavros Loves Gamzee, Unrequited Love, everyone else is freezing apparently, gamkar - Freeform, its cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantMess/pseuds/FlamboyantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Tavros came into Gamzee's room and began sleeping there everynight. Karkat soon followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Piles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rough draft to an unpublished series I'm currently working on. I liked it, so I thought I'd post it. It is by no means a final draft.

Cuddle Piles

Night time was freezing on the meteor. It had always been like that. Gamzee usually curled under a few blankets and was some what warm enough. However a few nights ago, Tavros came into his room in the middle of the night. He curled up next to Gamzee.  
"Bro, what you all up an doin' here motherfucker?"  
"It's to cold in my room Gam. I couldn't sleep. You're warm." Was all he said. Gamzee didn't question him. He began sleeping with the indigo everynight.  
Last night two more joined in Gamzee's pile. Karkat came in first. Gamzee didn't ask him what he was doing when he flopped down next to the clown and curled up against his back, hugging him. Tavros looked a bit nervous, knowing Karkat was posessive of Gamzee, and Gamzee always favored the crab. He wasn't supprised when Gamzee broke the embrace they shared and turned to face Karkat, planting a light kiss on the small mutants forhead and wrapping his arms around KK. He tried to hug Gamzee from behind, but Karkat growled.  
"Tavros, if you fucking touch me I will castrate you."  
He settled for pressing his back against Gamzee's.  
Soon Sollux came in and curled up with Tavros.  
The next night Terezi was found next to Karkat.  
Gamzee's horn pile was beginning to get to small for everyone. They didn't seem to mind.  
Nepeta and Equius joined in next. Taking their place next to Sollux. Kanaya and Rose joined soon after, next to Terezi.  
Suddenly sleeping didn't come easily anymore. Kanaya snoored. Nepeta purred, and Karkat had horrid nightmares. Gamzee went "Honk" in the night. Tavros rolled around quite often. Terezi was prone to sleepwalking. Sollux always forgot to turn his alarm off. Some how they could all tolerate these annoying habits, but if you rolled onto one of the horns during the night, Gamzee was kicking you out(Unless you were Karkat, that god damned mutant.)  
Eridan joined as soon as he finally saw what was happening. He took his place next to Equius.  
Aradia was informed of the pile, but refused to join in on the foolishness. Vriska and Feferi joined in later that week.  
John and Dave followed that same night. Along with Jade.  
It may not be easy sleeping in one horn pile, but at least they fought the cold away.


End file.
